Welcome to ASEEC, Suzaku Kururugi
by Aegistic
Summary: Suzaku joins ASEEC, Lloyd becomes a guardian, Cecile is forced to buy pudding. I promise it will get better once I get better at writing the three very different personalities. Eventually going to be very much LloydxCecile oriented
1. Chapter 1

"That young man, the boy who piloted the Lancelot at Shinjuku-" Cecile began as she set a stack of paperwork in front of Lloyd.

"The eleven boy they accused of murdering Prince Clovis?" Lloyd interrupted. "What about him?"

"He applied for a position here at ASEEC."

"Did he now?" Lloyd said with mild bemusement. "Might as well approve his transfer. He was an excellent Devisor."

Cecile fidgeted in her seat. "The problem is he needs to be eighteen to work in our department. Or have consent from his guardian and he has no family that I could find."

"I'll do it. Get me the paperwork." Lloyd said with a sigh.

"I'm sorry, Lloyd, but do what?"

"Be that boy's guardian. If he's going to work directly under me I might as well keep him as close as I can."

Cecile said nothing. The rash conclusion that Lloyd came to was his own, and if they could keep Suzaku as close to their department as possible, well that would be a plus. Probably. But never in a hundred years had Cecile expected Lloyd to appoint himself guardian. She had assumed that she'd have to be the one to do it. She rose from her chair and left the lab to make the phone calls and print the papers that Lloyd would need to become Suzaku's guardian.

The whole process went much smoother than expected. Suzaku spent half his time in a bowing position mumbling thank you over and over again to Lloyd and Cecile and apologizing for causing trouble. And Cecile spent her time bowing back to Suzaku and keeping Lloyd's wandering tact in check.

"Well my little eleven, this is it." Lloyd said as he climbed into the driver's seat of his big brown military issued transport vehicle which also operated as the Lancelot's operations base away from the ASEEC building.

"This is what?" Suzaku asked as he climbed in behind Cecile who pushed Lloyd out of the driver's seat.

"The dawning of a new era my boy! The Lancelot has the best devisor there is and you get to work under me. Things are going to be fun, fun, fun!"

"Right. Thank you again Earl Asplund for doing this for me."

"Suzaku, you can stop thanking him now. It's not like he can return you if he doesn't like you, you're stuck with us now." Cecile said with a smile and a giggle. Suzaku laughed hesitantly and settled into his seat for the drive. He tried not to worry about his new arrangement, but he still felt uneasy having an Earl appointed as his guardian. Even if Lloyd insisted that he was himself, a scientist first and foremost.

"We should stop and pick up pudding Cecile. There's none in the fridge. Oh right….What's your bucket…boy-"

"His name is Suzaku Lloyd. Can't you be bothered to learn his name?" Cecile chided as she changed lanes.

"Right Suzaku. I don't know how the barracks were where you've been stationed, but at ASEEC we're living 2-3 people a dorm. You get to stay with Cecile and myself."

"Oh, you and Miss Cecile are married?" Suzaku asked innocently. Cecile swerved dramatically, nearly hitting a school bus.

"No! No we are not! When I joined Lloyd was the only one without a roommate and our supervisor back then assigned us to our rooms and-'' Cecile corrected Suzaku rather hysterically.

"Yes and we've kept our particular arrangement because it's easier on me when I have brilliant ideas in the middle of the night if one of my best engineers is just down the hall." Lloyd chimed in. "You need to turn up here for the market Cecile. Groo~oceries remember?" Cecile took the turn that Lloyd pointed at and pulled into the market parking lot with some difficulty thanks to the size of the transport vehicle.

"Alright we just need the basics." Cecile said as she pulled out her list and grabbed a hand basket. "Eggs, rice, milk and some meat. Suzaku is there anything in particular you'd like to eat tonight? I can cook-"

"No! No you can't Cecile….Suzaku here is the new guy. He needs to make dinner for us." Lloyd interrupted hastily.

"I'd be happy to make something, but I'm afraid I only know some very simple Japa-eleven dishes." Cecile nodded and headed off towards the vegetables.

"Japanese, eleven, if it's real food you can call it whatever you want." Lloyd mumbled as he draped himself across Suzaku's shoulders. "A word of advice, if Cecile offers to cook, refuse. You'll be in the hospital for a week. She likes to…mix things together that god never intended to mingle on the same plate." Lloyd shuddered at the very horrible tasting memory of wasabi covered orange slices for Christmas. "Go get the ingredients you'll need. I'm buying!" Lloyd said with a grin as he smothered Suzaku in a hug. "Real food, REAL FOOD!" He twirled off in the opposite direction of anything healthy, leaving Suzaku standing alone in the entrance to the market. Seconds later Cecile hurried back to his side and apologized for leaving him alone. They shopped together and had to wrestle Lloyd away from the pudding.

Suzaku placed the last grocery bag into the back of the brown monstrosity and climbed into the front with Lloyd and Cecile.

"I can't believe you carried all those bags by yourself Suzaku! That was amazing, I've never seen anyone balance grocery bags like that." Cecile complimented as she started the engine.

"It…it was nothing. I'd just rather carry twenty bags at once than have to make two trips. It saves time right?" Suzaku smiled. Lloyd laughed and agreed.

Cecile smiled and pulled out of the parking lot. She was hesitant about the new arrangement but also excited.


	2. Chapter 2: Breakfat time is family time

Getting to know you, Getting to know all about you

Or

Morning time is Family time

o0o0o0o0o0o o0o0o0o0o0o o0o0o0o0o0o o0o0o0o0o0o o0o0o0o0o0o o0o0o0o0o0o o0o0o0o0o0o

Suzaku rolled over in the tiny twin mattress and grunted at his stomach growled audibly. It was barely 5am and the night before Cecile had encouraged him to sleep in, almost demanded it in fact. Not one to disobey orders from his superior, Suzaku stayed in his bed quietly and tried to pass the time between shushing his stomach and counting the bricks in the far wall. When his clock rolled over to say 6am Suzaku reasoned that an hour counted as sleeping in and he sprang out of bed eager to try the cereal Cecile had bought at the market the other day. He pulled the door to his room open and paused. Was it okay to walk around wearing his pajamas? Would he get in trouble if he wasn't in his uniform first thing in the morning? Suzaku had been looking forward to a slightly less formal atmosphere. New things always intrigued him, but the social etiquette one must have when sharing a dorm with a woman… Suzaku closed the door and decided it would be best to put on most of his uniform. He could leave the jacket hanging in the closet and run and grab it if Lloyd or Cecile scolded him.

Cecile was already in the kitchen when Suzaku entered. It looked like she was trying to cook something that was a. on fire and b. smelled like someone had left it to sit in the trash can.

"Good morning Ms. Cecile." Suzaku said as he reached for the handle of the refrigerator door. Cecile jumped back in alarm and squeaked in surprise.

"Suzaku! Gracious me, I thought I told you that it was ok to sleep in today! Now my surprise breakfast is ruined."

"Oh don't worry about that Cecile." Lloyd said with a yawn as he too entered the kitchen. Suzaku noticed that they both were still in what could be classified as pajamas. Lloyd even had slippers with little robots on them. "I'm sure the meal itself will be a BIG surprise."

"I'm sorry Miss Cecile. I typically wake up at 5. I assumed that was standard. That's how it was in the barracks at least. I could go back to my room and wait if you'd like." Suzaku apologized.

"Why are you in your uniform Suzie Q? We have the day off today…more or less." Lloyd said as he propped his feet on the table and opened the newspaper.

"Suzie Q? Now honestly Lloyd, is that any way to treat your new…is son an appropriate word for this situation?" Cecile pondered. She absent mindedly tasted the pancake batter she was making and tapped the tasting spoon to her chin.

"Ward, protégé, charge, responsibility, or dependent would fit more aptly, but you could say that Kangaroogi is my son. Actually the Lancelot is my son. He can be its adopted brother." Lloyd adjusted his glasses and smiled fondly at the paper he didn't seem to be reading.

"So…the Lancelot is my brother?" Suzaku asked feeling more confused than he was originally.

"No. You are the Lancelot's brother. If he was YOUR brother he'd be human, and that would have been a waste of my wonderfully large budget. Now go change out of your uniform. You do have something casual to wear right? Just looking at you makes me feel like I'm slacking off." Lloyd whined and dismissed Suzaku with the flick of the wrist.

"You always slack off Lloyd. It's a wonder things get done in our department with you as the supervisor." Cecile chided as Suzaku went back to his room. He was noticed that he was smiling slightly and happily put his pajamas back on.

"Much better." Cecile greeted upon Suzaku's reentrance. "Would you mind setting the table Suzaku?" She pointed to a cabinet door and a sliding drawer to her right. "Cups and plates are up there, and silverware is down there. Feel free to push Lloyd out of the way."

Suzaku grabbed the plates and cups and balanced them in one hand while he fished around the silverware drawer for forks. Cecile smiled when she noticed that he managed to grab all matching plates (which was no small feat since almost nothing matched in a kitchen shared by Lloyd and Cecile). Suzaku put everything down on the table and spread it out how he'd seen done on television shows and in magazines. Lloyd peeked over his newspaper and chuckled at how orderly and pristine a job Suzaku had done.

"Nothing is ever half-way with you is it Suzaku?" He asked as he flipped to the crossword puzzle.

"What do you mean sir?" Suzaku asked as he adjusted the tilt of his fork ever so slightly to match the angle of the other two.

"Nothing. Ceciiiiii~le I need a pen. It's time to do the crossword."

"No, it's time to eat. Ta-dah! Pancakes ala Cecile. Lloyd, grab the syrup and butter and whipped cream." There was a whine of protest from the scientist. "Suzaku already helped me this morning. You need to pull your own weight in the house too." Lloyd whined even louder but surprisingly he did what she asked.

"This looks…delightful Miss Cecile." Suzaku said with a grimace as she plopped four undercooked and slightly green pancakes onto his plate. "Did you use a family recipe?"

"No, this is actually my first time making pancakes. I added nori to the batter, you know, that dried seaweed stuff. I heard it was a popular item in many eleven dishes so I used some that we bought the other day." She smothered her stack of pancakes in syrup and added a ridiculously large spoonful of whipped cream to the top.

"So Suzaku, we didn't really get much of a chance to talk before. How are you?" Cecile cut into her pancakes and didn't seem to notice anything out of the ordinary. Suzaku poked his and noticed that Lloyd had conveniently put his pancakes back onto the main stack of pancakes.

"I'm fine I suppose. I didn't have too much to unpack last night so I'm not very tired. I'm very grateful that you two are letting me live with you and permitting me to be a part of ASEEC. I'll work my hardest every day, so don't worry." He tried to sound chipper and confident, but Suzaku worried that he sounded boastful.

"That's good to hear. I hope that you'll be less formal around us though. Please feel free to just call us Lloyd and Cecile. No "sir" or "miss" please. We aren't as formal here. Do you have anything you want to know about? Questions about ASEEC that we can answer for you?"

"A-actually, I'd like to get to know you better m-Cecile; you too, Lloyd." Suzaku smiled and carefully nibbled at the forkful of nori pancakes. They tasted overwhelmingly salty.

Cecile blushed. "Oh my. Well since you asked so sweetly, my name is Cecile Croomy, I'm 24 years old and I was born in the homeland. I've been working with ASEEC since before I graduated from the Air Force Academy. My hobbies include cooking, watching monster movies, and playing pool."

"Earl Lloyd Asplund, 27, I like anything that has to do with electronics." Lloyd had somehow managed to procure a pen without Suzaku noticing and was wrapped up in doing his crossword.

"Thank you." Suzaku smiled and finally gave in to his growling stomach and attacked his plate of pancakes. He swallowed the last bite twice.

"And what about you Suzaku?" Cecile asked a she cleared the plates away. "Can you tell us what your hobbies are? Or what kind of music you like? A bit about your past or family?"

"Oh, uhm. I don't really listen to much music, but I enjoy anything that I can do with my body, I really like sports. And I'd prefer not to talk about my past or family. Those are sad subjects." Suzaku glanced at the crossword that Lloyd was filling out. He was already half finished.

"Oh. Well we are at the university campus. I'm sure we could get them to let us use the pool or basketball courts. I used to play tennis when I was in high school. Let's think of something fun to do today." Cecile smiled.

Suzaku smiled back at her. "Sure. But you know, I wouldn't mind getting some more casual clothes…all I have are my pajamas."

Cecile muffled a giggle and Lloyd slammed his pen down on the table with a triumphant "HAHAHAHAH~AAAA" Suzaku and Cecile looked at him for an explanation.

"I just beat my old record." Lloyd beamed as he pointed to the Crossword puzzle. Suzaku laughed with Cecile and helped her load the dishwasher while Lloyd performed a small victory dance around the table.


End file.
